Uh oh!
by Kaze Shi
Summary: Hiei gets change from hating Kuwabara to admiring him. What do you think will happen next? R
1. Huge Problem

Once again... I don't own YYH. sob  
  
...................................... ..........  
  
Fairy: I'm so bored. What to do? What to do?  
  
Hiei: That stupid arrogant fool! I just want to kill him!  
  
Fairy: Uh oh. Looks like someone dislikes another. I think I have some fairy dust that could fix the whole thing. Now where is it? (searching through her bag) Found it!  
  
Hiei: (did not recognize a fairy was hovering a couple of centimeters above him.)  
  
Fairy: It saids here I just need to sprinkle a tiny bit on him. (the whole bag of fairy dust slipped off the fairy's hand and onto Hiei)  
  
Fairy dust sprinkled all around him  
  
Fairy: Oh no!  
  
Hiei: Hmm. smile I think I should go back to Kuwabara's house and admire him!  
  
Fairy: What am I going to do? What am I going to do!? OK. Calm down. You're a fairy. You'll know what to do.  
  
An hour later.  
  
Fairy: I don't know!!! Huh? Where'd he go?  
  
Of course after an hour Hiei must've left already  
  
Fairy: Luckily he left a trail of fairy dust on the ground. giggle Oh. There he is!  
  
Hiei: La la la la la! smile  
  
Pushed the doorbell  
  
Kuwabara: (opened the door) Yes. (stare at Hiei) AHHHHHHHHH!!! (tried to close the door, but Hiei slammed it open) What do you want shortie!? Get away from me!  
  
Hiei: What's wrong Kuwabara?  
  
Kuwabara: Hmm? I thought you were about to kill me?  
  
Hiei: Kill you? Why?  
  
Kuwabara: If you're not going to kill me? Then why are you here?  
  
Hiei: I'm here to admire whatever you're doing tonight.  
  
Kuwabara: So that means I can date Yukina!?  
  
Hiei: eye's brighten You're going to date my sister!  
  
Kuwabara: (tried to shield himself) Huh? Nothing happened.  
  
Hiei: shiny bright eyes The person I admire the most is going to date my sister!?  
  
Kuwabara: Now this is weird. I thought you were going to kill me?  
  
Hiei: Non sense. Date my sister if you wish. I feel happy!  
  
Kuwabara: think Now this is weird. First Hiei wanted to kill me. And now he just turned into this bizarre non like Hiei guy.  
  
Hiei: still shiny eyes He's going to date my sister!  
  
Kuwabara: Oh who cares! As long as I get to date Yukina!!!  
  
Fairy: This is bad really bad!  
  
Kuwabara: Well. I gotta get back to my sleeping. (jumped into bed with Hiei following)  
  
Hiei: I'll tuck you in!  
  
Kuwabara: Uh. No thanks. I can tuck myself in.  
  
Hiei: No. I insist.  
  
Fairy: (peeking through the key hole) gasp What horror have I done!?  
  
...................................... ..........  
  
Please review. 


	2. The Solution

I know this fanfic isn't that good. But please still review for me so I can make this better.  
  
...................................... ..........  
  
Kuwabara: snore (slowly opening his eyes)  
  
Hiei: (staring at Kuwabara) smile  
  
Kuwabara: Gahh!! What are you doing here!?  
  
Hiei: Aren't you glad to see me?  
  
Kuwabara: Were you staring at me throughout the whole night!?  
  
Hiei: nod  
  
Kuwabara: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Hiei: Don't worry. I won't tell anyone that you sleepwalk and that you wet your bed at night.  
  
Kuwabara: I WHAT!?  
  
Hiei: You wet your bed at night. I just changed the sheets for you while you were sleepwalking.  
  
Kuwabara: You gotta be kidding me. You stayed up all night watching me?  
  
Hiei: Half of the night. I fell asleep for a while.  
  
Kuwabara: Oh. Wait a minute! What were you doing in my house all night!?  
  
Hiei: To watch you. I must make sure you stay safe.  
  
Kuwabara: This is a nightmare. This is truly a nightmare.  
  
Hiei: How can this be a nightmare if it's morning.  
  
(Hint: Get it. Nightmare. But it's morning.)  
  
Kuwabara: think Is he insane? Or is he joking around?  
  
Hiei: I'll go get breakfast ready.  
  
Kuwabara: I thought he hated me. But last night he suddenly turned into this weird seeshgabob guy who won't leave me alone. But then, Hiei never acts like this often. I think I should boss him around since he's like this. Now what should I start with first. I know! I should tell him to do all my chores for me!  
  
Hiei: Is there anything else I can do for you?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah! How about taking out the trash, and doing the dishes?  
  
Hiei: Sure. I'll start with the trash. (picked up the whole trashcan and threw it out the window) Done with the trash.  
  
Kuwabara: gasp Does he know how to take the trash out?  
  
Hiei: Next I'll do the dishes. (picked up all the clean dishes and threw them out the window. Done!  
  
Kuwabara: Noooooo!!! (quickly ran outside to catch the dishes before they fall and break)  
  
(Kuwabara got all except for one)  
  
Kuwabara: gasp Shizuru is going to kill me.  
  
Hiei: Anything else you need me to do?  
  
Kuwabara: Uh. No. Nothing.  
  
Hiei: OK.  
  
Kuwabara: Better call the gang. Kurama's smart. Maybe he'll know what's wrong.  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Kuwabara we're here!  
  
Kuwabara: (ran and grabbed on to Yusuke's legs) I'm so glad you're here! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Yusuke: Get off of my legs!!! Wahhh! (fell forward) Ow.  
  
Botan: Mind telling us what's wrong?  
  
Kuwabara: That shortie see. He's been acting weird all night!!! He won't leave me alone!  
  
Yukina: Shortie?  
  
Botan: Hiei? What do you mean he's been acting weird?  
  
Hiei: Hi guys!  
  
All: Hiei? Why are you smiling?  
  
Hiei: Because I'm having the best day ever!  
  
All: sweat drop  
  
Yusuke: OK. You're right about Hiei. There is definetly something wrong with him.  
  
Botan: Whenever he sees Kuwabara he always wants to kill him.  
  
Kurama: Hiei. Is there something wrong?  
  
Hiei: Nothing is wrong!  
  
Kurama: That's no help.  
  
Kuwbara: See told ya. He's been acting weird all night.  
  
Yusuke: Maybe you and Hiei should stay here and we should go to Koenma and see what's wrong.  
  
Kuwabara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!!!!  
  
Kayko: I don't think you should Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Then what should we do damn it!!!  
  
Kurama: Maybe if we find the person who did it. There could be the solution there.  
  
Kurabara: Yes. Yes. Do anything but leave me here with him.  
  
Fairy: Um. Hello.  
  
All: stare  
  
Botan: A fairy?  
  
Fairy: Please don't get angry at me. I'm the one who did it.  
  
Kuwabara: YOU WHAT!? COME HERE!!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!!! I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU DIDN'T DO THIS TO HIM!!!! COME HERE!!! COME HERE!!! COME HERE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Botan: (hit Kuwabara on the head with her oar)  
  
Yusuke: That always gets useful and some time.  
  
Botan: It'll keep him down for a while.  
  
Kayko: Um. Excuse me Fairy. But do you know how to undo the spell?  
  
Fairy: I sure do.  
  
Kurama: Then can you tell us?  
  
Fairy: OK. First you have to go to a special fountain and make Hiei drink some of the water.  
  
Kayko: That's all?  
  
Fairy: That's all.  
  
Yusuke: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!  
  
Botan: Wait! What about Kuwabara?  
  
Yusuke: Um. You carry him.  
  
Botan: (took out her oar)  
  
Yusuke: On the other hand. It won't hurt to do a little weight lifting for a day.  
  
Kayko: I guess we should go now.  
  
...................................... ..........  
  
I'm out of ideas so I'll stop right here for now. Don't worry. I'll think of the 3rd part real soon. I'm positive. Please review. 


	3. The Fountain

Well. here is the third part of Uh oh!  
  
...................................... ..........  
  
Yusuke: This guy is heavy.  
  
Botan: You did say a little weight lifting won't hurt.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah well I lied. It hurts like hell.  
  
Fairy: We're almost there.  
  
Yusuke: Thank goodness for that.  
  
Hiei: (held on to Kuwabara's legs)  
  
Kayko: Are you sure this is the way?  
  
Fairy: I live in this forest. Of course I'll know the way.  
  
Kayko: I'm just wondering. What will happen if he doesn't drink the water?  
  
Fairy: He'll remain like this for the rest of his life. And because he is a demon I don't think he'll die from old age.  
  
Kurama: That is true.  
  
Yusuke: How much further is this Fairy Fountain thing? I'm getting tired.  
  
Fairy: Just past these trees.  
  
Yusuke: But they look like they'll never end.  
  
Fairy: They will end.  
  
Kurama: It looks like we won't be reaching the fountain until noon.  
  
Yusuke: Great. Just great.  
  
Fairy: At least you don't have to go there everyday to get a drink from the water.  
  
Yusuke: I thought the water was only for healing.  
  
Fairy: Yes, but we also need the water to gain energy. Without the water, there won't be anymore fairies.  
  
Yukina: So you're saying the water in Fairy Fountain are pure healing waters and drinking water?  
  
Fairy: Yes.  
  
Kuwabara: Where are we?  
  
Botan: You're awake.  
  
Kuwabara: Yes, but my head aches like hell.  
  
Botan: Serves you right.  
  
Yusuke: At least I don't have to do anymore lifting.  
  
Noon.  
  
Fairy: Here we are!  
  
Yusuke: Finally.  
  
Kuwabara: Get offa me!  
  
Hiei: I won't let go!  
  
Kuwabara: Great. How are we going to get him into the fountain?  
  
Kurama: Hmm.  
  
Yusuke: Hmm.  
  
Botan: Hmm.  
  
Kayko: Uh.  
  
Yusuke: I got it!  
  
All: What?  
  
Kuwabara: Oh no no no no NO!  
  
Yusuke: (threw Kuwabara into the fountain)  
  
Kuwabara: (scrambled out of the fountain)  
  
Botan: Hey. Hiei is off your legs.  
  
Kuwabara: Where is he?  
  
All: Uh.  
  
Kuwabara: What?  
  
Kayko: (pointing behind Kuwabara)  
  
Kuwabara: Huh? (turned around)  
  
Hiei: (holding his sword out) You are dead!  
  
Kuwabara: Ahh!!! Somebody help!  
  
Yusuke: Hiei's back to his old self again!  
  
Kurama: The spell is ridden.  
  
Hiei: And you fairy! You were the one who started the whole thing in the first place! (chased after the fairy)  
  
Fairy: Eeeeeep!!!  
  
Kuwabara: I'm starting to miss his good side! tear drop  
  
Hiei: (chased after Kuwabara)  
  
All: stare  
  
Kuwabara: HELP!!!!  
  
...................................... ..........  
  
Well. That's the end. Hope you liked it. 


End file.
